


Difficult Choices

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	Difficult Choices

She noticed them as soon as they walked in; a finely matched pair; two sets of soft lips, two sets of compelling green eyes and two pert asses.

She could almost see the fire smoldering beneath their outward façade.

The tall baby-faced one or the shorter pretty boy? She was spoiled for choice; but whichever of the two, she knew she wouldn't be disappointed tonight, but then again perhaps she wouldn't have to choose.

Maybe she'd get lucky, two for the price of one.

She stood up and glided towards them, their calculating eyes already on her.

"Can I buy you boys a drink?"


End file.
